understanding_ernie_cooperfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernie Cooper
Ernest "Ernie" Cooper is the tritagonist in K.C. Undercover. He is Craig and Kira Cooper's son, K.C.'s younger brother and Judy's older brother. Summary He is mostly labeled as an outsider and a geek. He is also rather unlucky when it comes to romance, having only dated two girls before (Jolie) and (Akina). He is the computer genius in the Cooper family. Abilities Computer Hacking ''' Ernie is a very skilled computer hacker and at hacking firewalls. He was able to hack into the close circuit camera system, hack into GPS systems and can get details about anyone. '''Engineering Ernie is quite skilled at engineering, he was able to fix Judy when she was being controlled by a virus and helped Judy get her memory back in the Season 2 opener. Strength Ernie has some strength, he was able to lift Marisa and ran away when they were attacked with a laser gun from Ursula, and was able to send a criminal flying to a wall by jump kicking him in "Web of Lies". Luck Ernie is an extremely lucky guy as he single-handedly defeated a criminal on his own and stopped the coma of the president thanks to his luck and unintentionally ruining Richard Martin's shot. Chemistry Ernie is very good with chemistry as he was able to synthesize a truth serum & love serum that were very effective. Items to Advantage He seems to be very skilled in combat when it comes to using items. This is demonstrated in "Stakeout Takeout", when he hit Garret with the door, "Down in the Dumps", when he flipped K.C by pulling the mat from under her, and "Web of Lies", when he threw stuffed animals to make the criminal fall, and proceeded to smash a pinata on his head and hit him with a stick. Physical Appearance Ernie typically wears a casual shirt with denim jeans; he is not known for any sense of style nor fashion. He has silver circular glasses and crooked teeth. Emotional Trauma from Dad Ernie's relationship with his father Craig is the source of his mental illness. Craig does not love Ernie, and sees Ernie as expendable, and uses Ernie in missions accordingly. This has lead Ernie to have an inferiority complex. Ernie feels like his dad loves his robot sibling Judy more than himself. Due to His inferiority complex, Ernie bursts out in fits of rage and anger, often against his sister. Ernie almost resorts to physical violence many times but stops short. This is because Ernie's dad has conditioned him to think he has no physical might or value what-so-ever. Trivia * Ernie appeared in every episode except "Operation: Other Side Part 1" and "Operation: Other Side Part 2". * He suddenly knew his parents and K.C. were spies in the first episode, but he got his memory erased by his parents. * He is very bad at making catchphrases ("Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”!"). * He single-handedly took out a dangerous criminal named Alexander Garrett. ("Stakeout Takeout"). * Craig mentions that Ernie is 14 years old in "Stakeout Takeout". * Ernie is the youngest of the family (excluding Judy). * He confidently took out another criminal to save Zoe in "Web of Lies". Category:Chara Category:Characters